User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Azazel the Arcanist
Azazel the Arcanist is a ranged mage. Notes *Azazel was an entry to Custom Champion Contest 4 - Spammable Abilities. *Azazel was inspired by Jagex's Arcanists; World of Warcraft's Arcane Mage; and AP Ezreal. Lore , Azazel is unlike his brother in the sense that he is without magic. He took immense pride in this, crediting his accomplishments on hard work and actual skill. His responsible but driven approach to life had earned the respect of Piltover's adult community and the admiration of its younger population. He embodied the city's vision of a self-made young man. Years passed though, and as Ezreal's aptitude for magic grew stronger, Azazel found himself outshined by his brother. The boy demonstrated a genius intellect from a young age, and soon racked a list of achievements to call his own. While Azazel did not feel jealousy toward his brother initially, he did seek to accomplish greater feats, to further esteem their family and set an example for his brother. But he soon felt a wanting in his heart... for what, he wasn't comfortable sharing. Azazel eventually traveled to Shurima, taking an increasing interest in archaeology and exploration. Much of Shurima was still wrapped in enigma; which made it a perfect opportunity to prove his worth over Ezreal. While exploring an submerged vault, he found an amulet with an opaque gem, one that defied common description. It was well-protected, but where others saw danger, Azazel saw proof... but that did not prepare him for when he tried to take it. In a manner of moments, Azazel felt his life slip away. He vaguely remembers recovering. But something was... off. Why didn't he feel the air on his face, as stagnant as it was? Why was the room's previous musk now gone? Curious to find out, he looked beneath his gloves... and found nothing. Azazel panicked, calling forth something from within the amulet. Azazel watched as the very stone he hurled himself against split apart, realizing it was deconstructing before him. Rational thinking re-asserted itself as Azazel searched for an explanation. The amulet controlled entropy, it seemed... it strips present materials to their base components and manipulates them. It would explain his quasi-physical form. But how would he restore himself? It took him a second to remember that for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite; a counterbalance that ensures stability and provides order. He would find the amulet's mirror and restore his humanity. |quotes= ;Movement *''"The breeze is just divine."'' *''"You know these are purely decorative?"'' *''"Eat your heart out."'' *''"Easy."'' *''"Bite me."'' *''"If you say so."'' *''"Fascinating."'' *''"A draining exercise."'' ;Joke *''"Diagnosis: A severe case of phantom limb."'' *''"I am literally falling to pieces."'' ;Joke/Taunt near an enemy or allied *''"Funny thing about gauntlets: they come in pairs." *''"Now this is a true display of skill."'' ;Joke/Taunt near an enemy or allied *''"Perhaps I could interest you with a true display of skill?" ;Joke/Taunt while nearby to both and *"Ezreal and Lux, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"'' ;Encountering an enemy *''"I suppose this is one advantage to not having a nose."'' ;Response to joke about lady's with legs *''"That explains a lot."'' ;Stepping on *''"I think I've snagged."'' *''"Carefully..."'' ;Dying *''"Whaaaaat?!"'' *''"No fair!"'' *''"ARRGH!"'' }} Abilities After channeling for seconds, Azazel hurls a bolt of arcane energy forward in a line, damaging the first enemy it hits. Azazel can move while channeling but is by 30%. |description2= If Arcane Strike hits an enemy, Azazel gain a stack of Rising Spell Force for 4 seconds (up to 4 stacks). Arcane Strike deals 50% more damage and costs 100% more mana for every stack of Rising Spell Force. |leveling= 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 |cost= / / / / |costtype= mana |cooldown= NO COOLDOWN |range=1150 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }} Azazel unleashes a shockwave that damages all enemies in the surrounding area. |description2=Arcane Surge deals 50% more damage for every stack of Rising Spell Force. If Arcane Surge damages an enemy, the current timer of Rising Spell Force is refreshed. |leveling= 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 4 |range=475 |targeting=No Target |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }} Azazel fires a homing bolt of arcane energy at the nearest enemy, dealing magic damage. Azazel will unleash an additional bolt for every stack of Rising Spell Force, which home in on enemies within a 475-radius area around the first target. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. |description2=Arcane Blitz deals 50% more damage for every stack of Rising Spell Force and consumes all current stacks. |leveling= 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 4 |range=700 |targeting=No Target |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }} Azazel dashes toward the cursor, dealing magic damage to all enemies he passes through. Azazel is untargetable and invulnerable during the dash. |description2=Azazel generates a stack of Rising Spell Force for every enemy champion hit. |leveling= 105 / 225 / 345 |cost= |costtype= No cost |cooldown= 20 / 15 / 10 |range=1150 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }} Development Patch history ;May 4th, 2015 *Arcane Manipulator no longer quadruples bonus mana regeneration. A very late change to accommodate for the Season 5 mana regeneration changes. ;July 8th, 2014 *Arcane Manipulator no longer quadruples bonus mana regeneration. A very late change to accommodate for the Season 5 mana regeneration changes. *Arcane Strike **Cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 1 second. **Channel time increased to 1 second from 0.5 seconds. **Channel time now scales with cooldown reduction. ;July 2nd, 2014 *Blog post created. Category:Custom champions